Withdrawn
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Traduction de la fic de veiledndarkness. Résumé : je suppose que c'est comme cela que ça c'ets passé.


Auteur: veiledndarkness

Traduction : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

Titre: Withdrawn

Rating: PG

Pairing: Il n'y en a pas vraiment. L'idée est un pre-slash, je suppose.

Résumé: Il était censé être là pour lui.

Avertissements: avertissement habituel. Ils ne sont pas à moi, ne l'ont jamais été, ne le seront jamais.

ooooo Ooooo

Evelyn reposa soigneusement ses mains sur le dos de son sac, ses cheveux blanc presque incandescent dans le soleil pâlissant d'une fin d'après-midi. Elle avait été escortée dans la salle d'attente par un gardien à l'air sinistre, encore moins poli et souriant lorsqu'il resta près de la porte, ses mains restèrent confortablement reposées sur son sac.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un signal sonore retentit, et la porte à l'opposé de la pièce s'ouvrit. Evelyn pencha la tête, un sourire chaleureux pour Bobby comme on le menait au parloir, à la table en bois. Bobby s'assit, l'épuisement se lisant clairement sur son visage. Le second gardien permit qu'on les laisse seule dans la pièce, le premier gardien assez loin pour avoir de l'intimité.

"Ma..."Dit doucement Bobby, sa voix rogue et usée. Evelyn cligna des yeux retenant les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber et sourit à nouveau. "Je sais que j'ai dit que je serais là plus tôt mais j'ai eu un souci," S'excusa-t-elle. Bobby hocha de la tête, ses doigts se promenant sur la table. « Pas de prob' », a-t-il marmonné.

"Comment te sens-tu ?" Demanda-t-elle. Bobby haussa une épaule "Bien", Déclara-t-il, avec légèreté. Elle acquiesça lentement. "Bien", dit-elle. "Jerry voulait venir avec mais j'avais besoin que quelqu'un reste à la maison pour le bien de Jack"

Bobby la regarda, ses yeux s'élargissant légèrement. "Jack?" Dit-il abruptement.

Evelyn sentit son coeur battre douloureusement pour Bobby, ses yeux étaient remplit de peine. "Il ira mieux", Dit-elle rassurante. "Il a fait un cauchemar la nuit dernière, et je ne voulais pas le laisser ce matin c'est tout. Jerry est avec lui, il ira bien"

Bobby fixa le bois ébréché, un visage pâle et mal à l'aise. "Je suppose que je devrais être là pour lui'" Dit-il. "Il en... Il en a besoin". Il se tût, ses épaules tendues. Evelyn fouilla dans son sac à main à la recherche d'un mouchoir et frotta délicatement ses yeux. Elle dégagea sa gorge.

"Je continue de le trouver dans ton lit" dit-elle tranquillement. "Il ne veut plus s'endormir dans le sien maintenant" Bobby lâcha un bruit sourd de désarroi, la culpabilité le submergeant. "Laisse le", chuchota-t-il. "Laisse le si c'est ce qu'il veut… Si c'est tout ce qu'il veut"

"Il a une de tes vestes" dit-elle avec un triste sourire. "Il la porte tout le temps." Bobby se pencha en avant et attrapa ses mains dans les siennes. "Mon dieu…Arrête maman…s'il te plait…" Frissona-t-il. "Je ne peux pas… en entendre plus…arrête" Supplia-t-il. Evelyn se réinstalla, ravalant une boule dans sa gorge.

"Je suis désolé", dit-elle. "Je ne voulais pas te blesser, Bobby". Il la regarda, des larmes étincelantes dans ses yeux. "C'est trop difficile, maman, c'est foutrement difficile. Je… Je suis supposé être là pour lui » Dit-il. "Ca ne m'a jamais fait aussi mal avant"

Elle lui donne son mouchoir silencieusement, attendant qu'il reprenne son calme. "Bobby, tu dois l'entendre, écouter attentivement" Dit-elle. "Jack a besoin de toi maintenant. Il est complètement replié. Certains jours, c'est un miracle quand je peux le faire manger. Il a régressé au point de ne plus parler, il demande silencieusement après toi. Si c'est ce dont tu as besoin pour te réveiller, Bobby Mercer"dit-elle fermement.

Bobby hocha de la tête, ses yeux assombris par la douleur. "Tu dois redémarrer à zéro" Dit Evelyn " Deux mois de réhabilitation et de travaux d'intérêt général ? Le juge aurait pu t'en mettre d'avantage. Deux mois, et Jack en est revenu au point de départ. Et cela grâce à toi, tu le souhaites encore ? " Dit-elle, ramenant Bobby à la réalité.

Il ravala, sa gorge douloureuse. « Ouais » chuchota-t-il. "Je dois rester blanc pour lui." Evelyn soupira et tendit les bras par dessus la table. Elle prit Bobby dans ses bras chaleureux, son pouce frottant sa peau doucement. "Pas juste pour lui, Dieu sait combien tu dois être droit pour lui. Tu dois vouloir t'améliorer pour toi, tu dois réellement le vouloir, Bobby. Je sais que tu es capable de beaucoup mieux que ça" Dit-elle doucement.

"Tu pense que je vaux mieux que ça," Dit-il amèrement. "Je pense que c'est la vérité", a-t-elle dit. "Tu dis toi même que ce n'est pas bien, que je ne donne rien d'autre que de la peine."

"Je ne dis pas que cela" Dit Evelyn après un moment de silence. "Jack pense que le monde c'ets toi, tu es tout pour lui. Il est tellement fatigué du monde, Bobby. Il a seulement 10 ans, et ses yeux son mort sans toi." Bobby frissona, regardant leur main reliée. "Il me réclame encore ?"demanda-t-il doucement.

Evelyn aquiesça tristement. "C'est étrange la façon dont il bouge les doigts" dit-elle. "J'ai eu beaucoup de difficultés à l'expliquer à Jerry." Sourit-elle faiblement. "Il pensait qu'il s'agissait du véritable langage des signes" Bobby pinça ses lèvres."Crétin," Dit-elle affectueusement. Il soupira ensuite. "Dis... Dis à Jack qu'il peut garder ma veste, d'accord?"Murmura-t-il. "Elle est trop petite pour moi de toute façon.

Evelyn le regarda et sourit largement. "tu dis ? " Dit-elle. Bobby acquiesça, quelque peu embarrassé. "Elle me donne un air débile" Déclara-t-il avec dédain. "Je pensais… Je sais pas, que peut être il l'aimerait" Il prit un morceau de papier plier de sa poche et lui remit. Elle le prit et le mit dans son sac. "C'est seulement 3 semaines Bobby" Dit-elle quand elle vit son regard. "Nous serons toujours là quand tu rentrera à la maison"

Bobby se leva, le gardien le surveilla. "Embrasse le pour moi? " Dit-il, sa voix étouffé dans ses cheveux comme ils s'étreignaient. "Je lui lirais pour que ta note ne reste pas muette, il aime beaucoup quand je reviens" Evelyn l'embrassa fortement et posa un baiser sur sa joue. "Dr. Seuss n'est pas muet",Dit-elle.

"Au revoir, mam'" Dit-il quand le gardien l'escorta hors de la pièce. Elle le salua, retient ses larmes jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit seule dans sa voiture, les laissant tomber silencieusement le long de ses joues.

ooooo Ooooo

Quand elle arriva, elle ne fut pas surprise de trouver Jack enrouler sur le lit de Bobby, un regard sans expression vers le mur. "Jackie," Dit-elle doucement. Jack cligna des yeux, ramenant lentement ses yeux à elle. "J'ai quelque chose pour toi" Dit-elle, prenant le papier plier pour le poser à côté de lui. Il cligna encore, ses yeux ternes et sans vies. "Bobby m'a demandé de te le donner,"a-t-elle ajouté. Jack se pencha légèrement en avant, ses yeux vacillant vers le bas pour voir la feuille pliée près de lui. Elle hocha sa tête. "Vas-y ... C'est pour toi, il m'a demandé de m'assurer que tu l'ai. Il m'a dit combien tu lui manque et qu'il ne pouvait pas attendre pour lire à nouveau avec toi"dit-elle doucement.

Jack déplaça une main, son doigt formant un petit cercle. "seul ? " Devina-t-elle. Jack ferma les yeux et acquiesça un peu d la tête. « Bien" Dit-elle. "Je vais préparer le dîner maintenant, d'accord ? Je suis dans la cuisine si tu as besoin de moi. " Elle toucha son front, rassurée silencieusement qu'il ne frémisse pas.

oooo Oooo

Jack attendit qu'elle s'en aille avant de relever la couverture et de prendre le papier plié. Il le déplia, son nez se contractant nerveusement à l'odeur de fumée et d'autre chose, que des odeurs inconnues qu'il inhalait tout le temps car elles provenaient de la veste de Bobby. Les lignes étaient brèves, une courte lettre pour lui, Juste quelques pensées que Bobby avait griffonné comme elle venait à lui.

La dernière ligne, ce qu'on lisait " Je serais à la maison avant que tu t'en rende compte, Jackie" le firent éclater en sanglot. Il serra le papier contre sa poitrine, des larmes glissant sur son visage dans le silence. Il fit un bruit sour de douleur. "Bobby" Murmura-t-il, sa voix rouillée de sésuétude.


End file.
